Uploaded
by Bad Ideas INC
Summary: A completely silly and fun story where Bonnie and Kat throw their Characters into as many stupid situations as possible. Completely humor and has many different series thrown in. Read if you want a laugh I guess. Bonnie and Kat story.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping back and proudly overlooking his work Artemis smiled, listening to the hum as the system ran though it's warm up. With it he could join a war, an apocalypse or even something as simple as a high school without leaving the house, and it would feel like he was actually there. Not to mention when he was done working out the bugs he could use it to keep the kids out of his hair too.

It hadn't been that hard a task but he'd been meaning to make one for a while, the ability to simply be able to work through situations that would be unwise or impossible without it should make for a fun distraction. First things first he had to test it himself so he could start weeding out the issues.

He walked in to it, stepping onto the platform and putting on the headset for Player One. The high school program he'd included for the girls would put the least strain on the system and be the safest at this point, so he chose that from the list and watched as the walls lined with wired and open mechanics disappeared and was replaced with chalkboards and shelves. The room was empty apart from a single table in front of him with a pencil and a two sheets of paper with a list of questions on them.

_Right, it needs profile settings filled in._

The first page was simple enough asking for his chosen name, age, gender and things like that. He just filled them in with his real information since he could mess around with the other settings later.

The second page was what let him pick his classes, and he quickly filled that in without thinking. A free class first period, gym second, workshop after lunch and then programming last period. He left the entire second semester empty since he didn't plan to play that long and if he needed to since there were still bugs he could fill it in then.

_Time to start working._

* * *

><p>Following the instructions that Mockery had given him as to finding where Artemis had been hiding all day, Mortuus poked his head into the relatively small room. The workspace was full of wires and screens, a large machine, with several outlets for hooking something up, in the middle of the room taking up much of the room. Artemis was hooked up to one of the slots, his back to the door.<p>

Mortuus grinned to himself, quickly ducking back out of the room for a split second. He snatched the 'Do Not Disturb' sign off the doorknob, crumpling the paper into a ball and sticking it in the pocket of his dress pants.

He casually walked back into the room, whistling a slight tune, stopping beside Artemis. "Hey, loverboy? You in there?" Mortuus pinched Artemis' cheek, tugging on it. "No? You can't hear me?" His smile broadened. "Sweet…" He walked over to one of the screens, reading the scrolling text. _High School Mod: Ver. Beta._Mortuus frowned. "Not exactly something I'd expect from _you_, Arty-dear." He shrugged. "Hey, a video game's a video game…" He walked over to one of the outlets, quickly figuring out what hooked up to what.

"Let's see what you've got here, Arty…"

* * *

><p>He decided to spend his free class exploring the school and seeing how the generation was working, keeping an eye out for any lighting glitches or other graphic bugs. He only paused, glancing around when he felt something pinching and pulling on his cheek. It was odd since no one was around but he just shrugged it off as a glitch.<p>

The school, Osten High, was quite big and he was glad he took the time to get to know the layout before his first class.

The halls were empty most of the way around, but when he reached the gym doors there was a girl in a cheer uniform looking around. She looked oddly familiar, but that could of just been him so he ignored it. Walking up to her with a smile and holding out a hand.

_Might as well test the AI programing and responses._

"Hello there, do you mind directing me to the cafetorium? I'm new and haven't quite gotten down the layout."

There was a slight pause, and the cheerleader turned around, facing Artemis.

"_Actually_…" The girl(?), who looked a lot like Mortuus, drawled slowly, putting her hands on her hips dramatically, still gripping the handles of the pom-poms she was shaking around earlier. "As it turns out, I'm rather new here, too! Maybe we could get to know the school together...?"

Something about seeing Mortuus, or a Mortuus look-alike, in a skirt was...

... down right terrifying and more than a little unnerving.

He would have to remember to set a programming so that something like this didn't happen again. Some of the games that this system was set up for would become quite awkward and possibly very distracting if there was look alikes to people in real life. It even sounded kind of like him, despite looking like a girl.

Still he forced a smile and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. What class do you have next?"

The Mortuus look-alike smiled at that. "Well, let's see... Gym, I think." She flicked at the skirt she was wearing. "Just got my cheer outfit, but I have to go get my gym outfit. Want to come with me?"

"I have to head there anyways, if this school doesn't have split gym classes it seems we'll be in the same one." He checked the map of the school he'd spawned with for where the office was since he remembered the notice that's where it said he'd get his supplies.

"I'm pretty sure the office is this way, unless I'm reading this map wrong." He said waving for her to follow.

"Lead the way - I have no idea where I'm going…" She shrugged, following Artemis. "I was just given this uniform when I arrived at the gym." They walked in silence for a few moments, and then she awkwardly asked. "So… what's your name? Or shall I just call you Mapboy from now on?"

Nodding he chuckled. "You show up and they immediately draft you onto the cheer team? Must have been pretty good at it in your old school for them to do that."

It was an unlikely scenario, he'd have to add some guide lines to the AI to make the game more realistic. The only time someone would be immediately drafted into anything was if they were a new player who chose a club, but his door was locked so no one should of been able to get in. Apart from Mockery since he had the key, but he wouldn't bother him.

"There's no need to call me Mapboy, just use my name. It's Artemis."

"Hmm, but Mapboy sounds so catchy. But I suppose I'll drop it, since Artemis sounds _much_better."

"Thanks.. I think…"

That _really _sounded like Mortuus, he was tempted to pause the game and mess around with the program at that very moment so that the similarity would stop. It was almost creepy. If he paused the game any NPCs would freeze and only the players could mover, but it really wasn't a big enough problem to make it necessary, he was probably just over reacting.

_Wait, __almost __creepy?_

Definitely creepy.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously, tilting her head at him. She was casually swinging the pom-poms at her sides, swishing the skirt she wore playfully.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just kind of remind me of someone I know." He said with a cheery smile, trying to ignore the resemblance.

"Oh yeah?" She chuckled as they neared the office. "Someone I might know?"

"I would hope not." He sighed. "Looks like we're here."

Out side of the office were two sets of floating bundles, and Artemis paused when he saw the two. They were the sets for players so there should only be one, and they had name tags on them too.

"Oh please be a really bad glitch." he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his pile and looked to check the name tag of the other.

Mortuus grabbed the bundle, which dissipated with a dinging noise. He then turned to Artemis, grinning.

Shaking his head Artemis sighed, grabbing his package as it set off a ding. "I'm not even going to question why you're here at this point, but why are you in a skirt."

"My question is why aren't _you_in a skirt?" Mortuus frowned as he batted at the end of the skirt. "It's _super_comfortable, and nobody's seemed to notice the difference." He stopping, a thoughtful look on his face. "Though they probably will when I change into my normal clothes..."

"Because it's unseemly and just…" He tossed his hands in the air. "It's a program so of course they haven't noticed, not to mention you do look an awful lot like a girl in that." Slapping a hand on his forehead he growled. "I mean to say that it looks g- natural with how you act so it would be easy for someone to mistake you as one."

"It looks what?" Mortuus cupped his hand to his ear, still grinning. "What does it look like? I didn't quite catch that, there. Please repeat?"

"You heard me. It looks natural with how you act in it."

"Nope - That's not what I heard. I'm pretty sure it actually started with a 'g'..."

Turning away he began to walk away. "I'm pretty sure you're hearing things. It might be best for you to log off and leave me to the debugging."

"No, no, no - I think we should hear what you were going to say." Mortuus followed along behind Artemis. "Besides, I'm rather enjoying myself here..."

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating myself again." he muttered, glancing down at the map several times to try and find the way back to the gym. "I have no doubt you're enjoying yourself but the system isn't tested enough for multiplayer."

"Mmm, but I wanna hear it..." Mortuus sighed reluctantly, letting it go - For now. "And you mean it _wasn't_tested for multiplayer - We're doing that right now, aren't we? Testing it? Might as well hit two birds with one stone."

"I don't want to risk crashing the entire thing." This wasn't just him making excuses , no not at all.

"You can fix it - You've got a big ol' brain in that pretty little head of yours, I know that much." Mortuus was fully aware that Artemis was simply trying work his way out of this, and it highly amused Mortuus.

"It would be more work than it's worth, but I'm guessing you're not willing to listen to me are you?" He said as he rolled his eyes. "Please just stay close. That way it doesn't have to load two different areas yet. I don't know what the effects on us might be if the game crashes. Since it is supposed to let us feel whats going on it might loop on of the many death sequences as far as I know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - Deaths?" Mortuus stopped. "This is a frikken' _high school_. How are we going to die? The bleachers gonna fall on us? Is the football team going to snap our necks?"

"The programming for this map is also used for the Zombie apocalypse game the system is set up for. The programs could merge if it crashes." He paused but grinned. "We could test to see if death is possible on this map though."

Mortuus stared at him for a few moments, lips pursed and brows pinched. Without warning he pulled the elastics out of his hair, flicking them at Artemis for fun, and letting his hair down from the ponytails. "I'm up for it if you are." He grinned back.

"I was joking. I just said you feel what happens I don't want to feel the pain of death yet." He muttered glaring at Mortuus. "And I don't quite want to hurt you in this...At least not yet so please don't try and push it."

"I already have felt the pain of death - Not quite as bad as you may think..." Mortuus shrugged, shaking the shape out of his hair, ruffling it. His hair was a bit longer than it was when he and Artemis first met, yet the green layer never seemed to fade. "But... whatever you say, Arty-dear. What have you got planned for this silly little game?"

Shrugging he stopped in front of the gym doors, leaning against the wall and checking the time. "Nothing really. I chose this version because it's the simplest, the girls wanted a dating sim, and I needed to check the system was working before testing the other games it can do. Though it might be a good idea to play the basics of this game while we're here. I will not be participating on the dating part of it."

"Aww, why _not_?" Mortuus pouted playfully. "I think it would be _fun_."

"Well I don't think so. I made all these AIs and am not interested in dating any of 're almost like children to me."

"That's weird." Mortuus agreed slowly. "But, if it's two player, I can safely assume that it doesn't take AI to make a dating game." He grinned evilly.

"This mod wasn't meant for multiplayer." He quickly said he said crossing his arms and turning away to try and hide embarrassed blush. Should never have added that feature. "Shut up, I'm not listening to you."

Mortuus chuckled with a smug laughter, ruffling Artemis' mane of hair. "It's hard _not_to listen to me, Arty-love."

Rolling his eyes Artemis focused on the slow moving hands of his watch wishing the next class would start sooner. "Give me credit for trying."

"All the credit to you - But you should know that you're failing _horribly_."

"I don't care, I'm still trying." he huffed. "I'm not willing to give up easily Mortie."

"Try all you want, but there's no fooling me..." Mortuus grinned, slightly surprised by the sudden usage of pet names.

"Are you willing to fast forward to the start of the next class. We need both players to be willing to do so, since it's that or we're stuck out here for the next half an hour doing nothing." He needed something to focus on to stop from going insane, even if it was gym.

"I can think of a thing or two that might help pass the time while annoying the annoying, _but_..." He winked at Artemis. "Anything for you."

"I don't think I want to know." He muttered under his breath before giving the command to fast forward, the bell ringing and students filling the halls.. "Come on change rooms are this way. We can't afford to be late the first class."

"I'm not sure where _your_mind went with that - But I was talking running down the halls and pulling fire alarms." Mortuus hurried along behind Artemis, ignoring the strange looks he was earning for his outfit.

"My mind went no where. I just said I didn't want to know." Pulling a set of gym clothing out of the air he glanced at Mortuus. "Do you know how to open your inventory yet?"

"Not sure…" Mortuus patted his skirt, looking for pockets. He blinked. "Oh - Oh dear…" He hesitated before sticking his hand down his shirt. "I… seem to have a bra. Your computer is a little messed up Arty-love…" He pulled something out of his random bra, frowning slightly. "Hey, a phone!" He beamed at Artemis, shaking the phone revealingly. "I'm assuming this is it…" He started toying with the device.

"Yes, be careful with that since that's where you'll store all the items you get." He didn't question the fact he had a bra. Just making a note to add a male cheer uniform for future games. "Hurry up let's get this over with."

"You don't sound all that excited for Gym…"

"I'm an inventor not an athlete. " He sighed, heading into the changing room. "I spend my time working on robots and mechanics. Not myself."

"I'm a _parasite_, not an athlete." Mortuus followed along lazily, looking down at the phone. "I'm supposed to spend my time working on world demolition, not tuning the body that isn't really mine."

"And yet you're here spending time with me, thanks Mortie." Ignoring the AIs as he went straight to the shower area.

"Awww, you're _welcome_, Arty-love." Mortuus purred. "I just love spending time with you."

Holding his arms out, meaning it in a 'why me' fashion, he pulled the curtain shut so he could actually start changing.

"If you wanted a hug, you should just _say_so!" Mortuus called loudly - probably too loudly. "And not close the shower curtain!"

"If you want a hug come get it." Artemis started to mutter, immediately regretting it. "No, scratch that. Don't even think about it."

"Don't tempt me, Arty…" Mortuus called as he changed. "But perhaps we'll wait until we're no longer in such a compromising situation. "

"Not even then. No hugs for me." A simple pair of orangy shorts and a white T-shirt didn't take long to get on and he left hoping he could get out without Mortuus. "Hurry up or we'll be late."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, twerps, listen up…" The Gym teacher loudly called as the class gathered around him. "... we're doing Trust Exercises, today. Get a partner and shut up - When everyone's in a pair, I'll give the rest of the directions."

Glancing around for someone to partner with, but unfortunately for him everyone seemed to already be in pairs.

"Does anyone not have a partner?" he called out.

"I don't, Arty-love…" Mortuus called from behind Artemis. "Let's be _partners_."

"Anyone else?" He tried, but no one spoke up. "Fine." He sighed. "But no funny business please Mortie."

"Well, I would _never_." Mortuus huffed melodramatically. He gave Artemis an over-exaggerated look of disappointment. "Don't you _trust_me?"

Crossing his arms he rolled his eyes. "Still working on that."

"So you're all probably wondering _why_we're doing Trust Exercises - Well, bad news, for some of you." The Gym teacher - who looked oddly familiar - called without sympathy. "This partner will be your partner _for the rest of the semester_. You'd _better_get used to them. Trust them, work with them. That's the purpose of today…" He started handing out sheets of paper. "... This is your assignment for the rest of the week: _Perfect_these activities."

And here he was hoping it would just be for the day, but everything seemed to be going against him.

"Can we please fast forward past the class?" Artemis asked. "I really do not want to have to deal with this. Pretty please Mortie?"

"Hm, let me think about that…" Mortuus hummed thoughtfully. "... Nope!"

"Oh come on Mortuus, do you see this list it's ridiculous." Waving the sheet he was handed, he sighed. "Leaning walk, trust fall, and human spring. It's down right stupid and there are so many better ways this could be done."

"Have you noticed," Mortuus changed the subject purposefully. "That this teacher looks an _awful lot_like our good friend Shoe? We haven't seen him in a while... "

"I'm not going to fall for you changing the subject." Though he was right. "What do I have to get you to fast forward this class?"

"Whoa, hey, whoa…" Mortuus purred. "I mean, that's a pretty open-ended question, don't you think?"

"If it was worse than this I would refuse, just give me the least I would have to do. Please."

"Really? You're letting _me_choose? Well, that could be the cause for your own fall, my dear…"

"I really don't like trust exercises." He muttered crossing his arms. "Just hurry up before the teacher starts questioning how we're not doing anything."

"The least you'd have to do sounds a bit _non-committal_…."

"The least I'd have to do would mean it's the most likely thing I would find tolerable to do in place of trust exercises. Does that make more sense to you?"

"Pfft," Mortuus scoffed. "Well, I can think of one thing…" He grinned. "Turn the dating simulator _on_."

"Deal, it's already on but I said I'm not participating in it" Grinning Artemis turned towards the change rooms. "You just have to agree to the fast forward now and we can head to lunch."

"No way, Jose!" Mortuus gripped the collar of Artemis' gym shirt, pulling him back. "_You_have to participate too!"

"_Fine_." He growled. "Just could you please agree? I'll change my settings when we get to the cafeteria."

"Fine," Mortuus grinned. "Just keep your word…"

"I may not be able to completely trust you yet, but you can trust me." He said with a nod as the game fast forward. Seconds passing for them before the bell rang, their clothing suddenly their uniforms. "If you want you could watch to make sure."

"Of course I trust you, goofball…" Mortuus booped Artemis' nose. "I won't supervize you like a child."

Rubbing his nose, he smiled. "Your choice. Though if you don't already know how it might be useful for you to figure out how to change your settings."

"Whoa, I get a smile?!" Mortuus exclaimed excitedly. "A real smile?!"

"Oh leave me alone. I'm just glad that despite being as skeptical as I am you still trust me." He sighed. "Making fun of me by making such a big deal when I smile is just going to decrease the chances of it happening again."

"Well, you're annoying, and a royal pain in my ass, but you haven't done anything to make me not trust you." Mortuus shrugged. "And I wasn't making fun of you, it's just rare to see a smile, especially in _my_expense."

"That is mainly because I could call you a pain as well." Artemis said rolling his eyes.

"And _yet_, you've let me live in your Palace of Versailles." Mortuus' tone was dry. "Why's that?"

"Everyone else adores you. I'm not going to take that from them… It works well for me too since they stay out of my hair and gives me more time to work on things like this."

"So, what? I'm the nanny?"

"Yes, you're the nanny that the kids can't get enough of."

Mortuus scoffed. "Gee, thanks - You sure know how to flatter someone. Really, I'm overwhelmed…"

Laughing quietly he shook his head. "I'm just saying. It is a compliment."

"Is it? I think we should agree to disagree on that one…"

Artemis shrugged. "So be it. I'm just saying they enjoy your company."

"Well, I enjoy my company, too. Good to know we all have that in common." He paused. "Where are we going?"

Stopping and looking around Artemis noticed that there was weirdly enough no one around, he hadn't heard the bell ring or anything. "I have no Idea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world, Mockery was just finishing making the perfect glass of tea. Walking calmly into the workshop with the steaming cup, watching the screens thoughtfully as he cradled it.<p>

"Mock, you know there's no food allowed in Artemis's room." Tread said quietly from his seat. "What if you spill it while they were still in there?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment Mockery nodded. "I guess you're right. I should get rid of it."

Without warning he reached out and poured it across the main controls, with a grin on his face.

"There, all gone."

* * *

><p>Everything rippled as the walls flickered and faded into a older and broken looking form of what it had been, and Artemis frowned.<p>

"This isn't the map for the dating game…"

"U-uh… no." Mortuus cringed, looking over at Artemis. "But it sure as hell set a mood."

"We need to get out to somewhere more open immediately." Artemis said grabbing Mortuus' wrist and beginning to pull him through the hall. "This is part of the map for the apocalypse survival game. We will be a lot safer somewhere open where we can see what's coming. Keep an eye out for unopen chests and floating item piles."

"What's going on? Why did this change?" Mortuus demanded as he quickly followed after Artemis. He easily recognized the eerie mood of a post-apocalyptic world, yet he felt that they were an unnecessarily large amount of danger.

"I have no idea why it changed, hopefully it's just a minor glitch and only the map changed… If we were lucky it's still running on the dating program with the wrong map. If we aren't lucky…. We might be checking how well the pain simulation is if we're not careful."

Mortuus blinked slowly. "Why don't we... just _leave_...?"

"I already tried to leave during gym. It's not working anymore and I can't even pause the

game anymore." Artemis said. "The system has locked us in here."

"Oh - Right. Hey, about that..." Mortuus laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I need to show you something..." He reached into his back pocket, pulling his phone out. "I got a message on my phone... from Mockery..." He handed the phone to Artemis.

Grabbing the phone from Mortuus he quickly read over the short text, trying really hard to resist the urge to throw the phone against the wall after he'd finished.

_Dear Mortuus and Artemis,  
>I have hacked the system and made it so you have to complete the first objective to get out. Oh, and if you take to long I'll start messing with the programming to keep myself entertained and who knows what might happen then.<em>

_Good luck~_

_Mockery._

"I swear that kid is grounded for at least a month."

"Yeah, well... I don't think that's going to help us right now. If he's watching the game play, he can probably hear you - Which means that grounding him for a month might have very unfun repercussions."

As if on cue the sound of moaning and something shuffling around could be heard near by, and a single crowbar appeared in the same way that their clothing had at the office.

"You might be right about that."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a sickening crunch, followed by the sound of blood hitting the floor. Mortuus yanked the crowbar out of the head the undead man's skull, curling his nose at the putrid stench. He took a few steps back, nearly tripping over the arm of a fallen dead-man.

Mortuus took a deep breath, looking over at Artemis. Both of them were gore-soaked. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just a little ticked off at Mock, but perfectly unharmed otherwise." He said brushing off as much of the gore that had splashed on him as he could. "Please tell me that one dropped some sort of usable loot."

"Looks like a screwdriver dropped…" He picked it up. "Want it?"

"Yes please. It's better than nothing." Artemis took the screwdriver and sighed. "We need to get a little further and take a left and that should be where the exit is."

"Why the _hell_ did this change on us?" Mortuus hissed as he watched the end of the hallway they were carefully walking down.

"I have no idea why he'd do this, but it's most likely he messed around with the programming and switched the game we were playing." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It wouldn't be too hard to switch the High School game to the Zombie one since they use the same basic map."

"Well, then do you thing - Go be a parent, lecture him, and get him to either _get us out_, or _change the mod_."

"If he was listening don't you think he might of already done that?" Artemis growled. "Mock what do you want? You don't do these sort of things without a reason."

Watching them with entertainment, Mockery chuckled and typed in his response so that it would be sent to their inventories in note form.

_I just wanted something to do. I'm bored and watching you two panic is actually really fun. The game is set up to change if you don't get at least one goal finished in a random time limit. It won't stop until you get 13 goals done. They don't have to be from the same game, and you'll never run out of lives until you finish them. Good luck._

"Oh, wonderful." Mortuus glanced at Artemis. "I was beginning to think that we might actually get out of here. Good thing I was wrong, or I might have been a little too happy."

"At least it's not impossible. I know for a fact that escaping the school is one of the goals in this game so if we get out of here that's one down."

"Great - So let's just find a window. Windows are just doors for people with imagination…"

"They're all boarded up, I thought of that when I made this area since I wanted this to be a challenge… How few undead was what was supposed to counter the difficulty of the map itself."

"Wha- You mean we can't cheat? That's garbage…"

"I set this up for Apollo and the kids, I had to make it cheat proof." Grabbing Mortuus he pointed to a wall riddled with cracks. "There are however some breakable walls that lead to shortcuts and loot. You'll just have to break them when I find them."

Mortuus glared at Artemis. "I'm going to throw _you_ through that wall…"

"Hey I set this up for Apollo and the kids strength. I can't break it."

"Shall we break it _together_, then?" Mortuus walked up to the wall. "Or shall I actually throw you through the next wall I see?"

"Breaking it together wouldn't be much different from breaking it alone…" Artemis said shaking his head. Still he walked up to the wall and pressed his hands against it to see how strong it really was. "If you really want me to help though I will."

"Well, if you don't want to help, I really _can _just throw you through the wall - Especially since it won't kill you..."

"I _said _I would help…" Turning to glare at Mortuus. "I was just saying I'm not exactly the strongest person physically. And even if it doesn't kill me it _would_ hurt you know."

Mortuus grinned. "Yeah. I know. But I have a sneaky suspicion that _you're_ the reason we're in this mess..."

"Oh really? Why's that." Crossing his arms he scowled. "I've been locked up in my workshop for the last week working, if Mockery is annoyed at me for some reason what would it be if I did nothing to anyone the last week. If it was from before that then why wait untill now to do something about it?"

Turning back to the wall to see if there was a way he could use the screwdriver to break it despite his strength, Artemis sighed.

"And I can't be blamed for trying to make a challenging game from my family. It wouldn't of been fun for them otherwise."

"Well, _obviously_, you've pissed him off _somehow_. I mean, he can't be mad at me… can he? I didn't do anything - I'm, like, his favorite uncle, or whatever."

"Well all we have is that he's annoyed at one of us. I have a feeling that since we're _both_ in here we've _both_ probably done something."

A moan somewhere behind them could be heard.

"What that something _is_ doesn't matter, we're stuck here so help break down the blasted wall so we can get out of here."

"Pfft," Mortuus rolled his eyes, facing the wall. "Sure - Just make _me_ do all the work. Do me a favor and deal with those no-brainers, will you?" He ordered as he held a fist up. From the joint of his wrist, a blade of shadows extended outwards, curving towards the end. Without waiting for Artemis response, he thrusted the blade into the wall, trying to loosen the cement.

"I have a screwdriver… but I'll do my best."

The source of the moaning slowly turned the corner, head swaying back and forth until it spotted them. The moan turning to a ghoulish cry as it spotted them and headed their way.

"They'll all have our location now so don't think you have all the time in the world."

"Did you give those zombies honing abilities? What the hell?" Mortuus grunted the jiggled the blade in the wall. He glared at the wall in concentration, then let his dark Chaos leak into the cracks. After a moment, he worked to pull the blade out.

"Only on the extra hard mode." He said. "The howl is special for that level, it was made for Apollo specially."

"Oh, that's splendid…" Mortuus yanked the blade out of the wall, and it came down crumbling. "... So we're doomed, is essentially what I'm hearing you say." He kicked at the pieces of wall that hadn't yet fall, clearing a passage for them.

"There's two of us so we're not absolutely doomed. Normally it's set up for just her, and I'd really like to hope two people can do what she alone can…"

"I think you're underestimating your sister, love…" Mortuus gestured to the passage he just made. "Let's get going - Preferably before one of us are killed and reset."

Quickly heading into the passage with the screwdriver in hand Artemis sighed.

"I would be the most likely one to die first… You'd just have to try and finish this level yourself then. I only have this tiny screwdriver to defend myself and my powers are blocked here. As much as I hate to admit it, you're my only hope to get though about it."

"Then… perhaps you should find an _actual_ weapon?" Mortuus walked into the room that was revealed behind the broken wall.

"Do you not think that hasn't at least crossed my mind? We haven't found much in the way of loot." Artemis looked around the room and sighed. "It doesn't look like there's

any here either."

"Of course I did, genius - But, again, that's your own fault. _You_ made the game." He sighed, pulling the crowbar out of his inventory. Deftly, he tossed it at Artemis. "Here - Take it. You need it more than I do."

Catching it, and immediately almost dropping it, he nodded. "Thanks, but even in Apollo Mode there is supposed to be more drops than this."

He glanced around for the other wall they'd have to break to move forward and finding it went straight to work breaking it down with the crowbar.

"I think he might of altered the drop rate."

"Mock, baby!" Mortuus exclaimed loudly, raising his hands above his head in a pleading gesture. "Why would you do this to me?!"

A couple Zombies suddenly spawned in front of them, the one in the very front wearing a shirt that reading 'No. Never. Because I can.'

"I don't think he took well to that." Artemis said pulling off a chunk of the wall. "It might just be safest for us to not acknowledge him."

"Gah, Mockie! You're no fun!" Mortuus spat. "Come on!"

"Please don't annoy him anymore than you already have and focus on watching my back." Artemis almost had the wall cleared and was stabbing at the last chunk that was blocking them. "Who knows how much longer we have to clear this level before we get thrown into another game."

"_My_ question is... how many games did you _make_?" Mortuus kicked one of the zombies that Mockery had spawned, sending it flying into the wall that Artemis was trying to break down. Grabbing the back of the head of the other zombie, he pushed Artemis out of the way, slamming the other zombie's face into the bricks.

"A couple thousand…" He said quietly, swinging the crowbar at a Zombie that got a little too close. "I got requests and rolled with them."

"Oh, _goodie_..." Mortuus stepped away from the unmoving corpse at his feet. "So then what's _next_? What did you program after _this_?"

"The one originally programed after this was the one we just came from, the High School dating sim. So I'm fairly certain we aren't exactly going in order." He said. pausing when he found that they weren't in the school anymore, but a very cartoonish train.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked, and looking over not only did he find that Mortuus was sitting next to him, but that a blue spotted cat was talking to them. Gesturing to the empty seat across from them.

Terrified, Mortuus gripped the train seat that he now found himself sitting in. He slowly looked around him with wide eyes, his gaze stopping on the strange cat. "Oh god... I thought I was done with stuff..."

Ignoring Mortuus' comment Artemis smiled and nodded.

"Go right ahead." He said.

"Thanks!"

Sitting down the cat smiled back, glancing out the window for a bit before he decided to speak again.

"It's been a while since I've been on a train... Almost a year now.." He said turning to the two. "My name is Alex by the way, what's yours?"

Mortuus quickly looked around for an exit. "I need to get out of here..."

Turning to Mortuus and punching him in the arm, Artemis scowled.

"Don't be rude." he said, before turning back to Alex with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I'm Artemis and he's Mortuus."

"Oh it's okay. Those are nice names - Mortuus is pretty cool, and Artemis is really cute."

Without even looking back at Artemis, a smirk drifted onto Mortuus' face as he looked for the trains exit. "... 'Cute'..." He purred slowly.

"Thanks…" Artemis said punching Mortuus again with a glare. "Though I'm actually a guy…"

Alex looked surprised for a second, before laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. From how you two acted I thought perhaps you two were… y'know."

"Oh, we _sure_ are!" Mortuus' smirk widened into a sharp-toothed grin, and he wrapped his arms around one of Artemis'. "He's just a little _shy_, is all... Isn't that right, Arty-love?" Mortuus affectionately nuzzled his nose into Artemis' shoulder.

"We're not…" Artemis tried to say before he was interrupted by Alex clasping his hands and cooing.

"Aww you two are a really cute couple. Do you have any plans for where you're going to live? Oh, and where is it that you're heading anyways."

Mortuus stared blankly for a couple moments before deftly letting go of Artemis' arm. "No idea," Mortuus huffed, returning to his goal of finding an exit. "Home, hopefully..."

"Aww so you're planning to make a home together? That's great! I really hope you guys find a good place. I've been to No Idea and it's a really nice town. I'm sure they'll welcome you guys. Are you planning on getting married?"

"W-... Wha...?" Mortuus blinked, looking at the cat and at Artemis. "What...? _What?_!" He looked at Artemis, gripping his arm. "_What_ is _happening_?! I don't understand..."

"You have just as much of an idea as I do." Artemis said quietly to him so Alex couldn't hear. "I _never_ programmed anything like this."

Meanwhile Mockery was taking a nap as his DS played from it's spot plugged into the system. The game cartage somehow working with the set up.

"I'm... _so_ confused..." Mortuus mumbled, looking out the window to Artemis' right. It looked like they were pulling into a station.


End file.
